


Left Unsaid

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: When it comes to you and Kuai, there are things better off left unsaid.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Left Unsaid

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you practically fell through the door but quickly caught yourself on the frame as you smiled at Kuai, sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands. You had moved in with him some time ago, having been friends since before you could remember, and although you weren't Lin Kuei, you were treated with just as much respect and dignity.

"You're back, good," he nodded, moving over slightly so that you could sit beside him, allowing you to plop your legs in his lap as you sighed heavily. "Good run?"

You nodded, licking your lips and trying to catch your breath; you had taken up running a while ago, as it helped you to clear your head when things grew too much. Those things were heavily centred on Kuai, if you were honest, as you had fallen for him but knew that your feelings were better off left unsaid, as you knew that he would never feel the same; he was the Grandmaster, for one, he would never look twice at anyone outside of the Lin Kuei, let alone you. "Yeah... not too bad."

He hummed, laying a hand on your leg and massaging it gently, making you swallow thickly at his cold touch; he would never touch you in public outside of putting a hand on your shoulder, but behind closed doors, it was far from rare for Kuai to touch you - he always hugged you close and often let you sleep in his bed with him. "I... I think we should talk."

"Can it wait a second?" You asked, the words broken by huffs and puffs of breathlessness. "I wanna have a quick shower."

"Sure," he agreed without thinking anything of it. "Of course."

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Trudging into the living room and messing up your hair with a towel in an attempt to dry it, you sighed and smiled before taking your place next to Kuai again, sitting with your legs crossed; not even he missed the fact that you were wearing his jogging bottoms and one of the hoodies he owned but never wore.

"Okay," you cleared your throat and leaned into the fabric of the sofa. "What's up?"

Pausing for a moment, wondering if he was about to make a mistake, Kuai looked at you, the same longing look that was often described by the likes of great romantics and poets. He swallowed thickly, giving you his complete attention, before he gathered himself and spoke, "we've been friends for a long time, (y/n)."

"Yeah, we have," you agreed, nodding and wondering if this was going to be the moment you had dreamed of - the moment he told you that his heart wanted to be bound with yours, the moment he told you those three little words that had more meaning to them than you could ever speak of. "You've been my best friend since... shit, I can't even remember. You've always been my favourite person in the world."

Kuai smiled a little, slightly saddened, able to feel the pounding and protesting of his own heart, it told him to hurry up and to confess, but he kept a cool head, and did his best not to indulge its impulses. "I want this to be said properly, but we both know that I'm not the most poetic of people, but... maybe I could show you, instead, if you'd allow me?"

"Show me," you agreed, surprised and caught off guard when he leaned forward and kissed you sweetly, it was far from the most perfect of kisses, both of you quite out of practice, but you wouldn't have had it any other way as you kissed back and placed on hand on his shoulder, the other at the nape of his neck as he gently cradled your face in his cold hands. It was a freezing touch, an icy kiss, but at the same time, even you couldn't ignore how hot the flames of emotion were between you, and when you pulled away, there was only one thing you could say: "Kuai... is this your way of... of telling me that you want to be with me?"

"Yes," he admitted, licking his lips to savour the way yours had tasted. "I just wish I could tell you how I really feel, but I'm not a poet and I-"

"You don't have to tell me," you assured with a soft smile. "Some things are better off unsaid, but... for the record? As long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." Kuai agreed, a pink haze across his features. "Can I... can I kiss you again?"


End file.
